


“You got caught, Princess.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Caught, F/M, Quickies, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Requests: "Imagine having sex with Juice on lockdown and everyone hears you, then teases your after" "Imagine being Chibs daughter and him walking in on you and Juice."





	“You got caught, Princess.”

“Juice stop.” 

He chuckled and let you push his hand off of your ass, coming around behind you and wrapping his arms around your middle. 

“Stop pushing me away.” 

His chin rested on your shoulder and his nose nuzzled against your jaw as he whined into your ear. He’d been after you for the last three days of this lockdown but you’d been shooting him down. You didn’t feel comfortable having sex when you knew your dad was in the building. It didn’t feel right and the thought of him knowing made you uncomfortable. He knew you and Juice were together but you didn’t want to shove it in his face so you kept rejecting Juice. You weren’t going to put out until the lockdown was over and you were back in the privacy of your own home. Juice had other plans though.

“He’s outside talking with Jax. He won’t know. Chucky’s got the music going. We could slip away for a quickie, no one would even notice.”

He kissed along your jaw and neck as he spoke, his hands running over your hips in aid to his seduction. You wanted to stick by your decision but the truth was that you needed him just as badly as he needed you. Having just came out after being inside for fourteen months, Juice couldn’t keep his hands off of you and as a result, you’d gotten used to the constant attention and affection. This lockdown was getting in the way of that. Maybe it didn’t have to though.

You turned your head and looked at Juice over your shoulder, his eyes twinkling with hope. With a laugh, you shook your head and pulled away from him. Hand in hand, you let him lead you to the weight room. Lips moving in sync and hands gripping at each other, you stumbled into the room and Juice closed the door behind you, not bothering to lock it. His hands began pulling at your clothes and yours at his. Before long, both of your pants were at your ankles and Juice had you bent over the bench, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down your back as his fingers entered you from behind. You moaned out and rested your head, Juices mouth nor his hand ever stopping.

“God I love you. I missed you so much these last couple of days. I’m so used to having you whenever I want.”

You chuckled and lifted your hips, grinding against his hand and looking back at him.

“You’re spoiled, Ortiz.”

“That I am.”

Not able to wait anymore, he pulled his fingers out of you and put them into his mouth, a whimper leaving you at the sinfully arousing sight. His smirk gave away how much he loved your reaction. He used his knee to spread yours apart even further and then gripped himself, teasingly rubbing against your clit until you bucked your hips.

“Juan hurry up. I don’t want anyone to notice we’re gone.”

Juice cursed and nodded, apparently too caught up in the moment to remember this was supposed to be a quickie. Without any more hesitation, he slowly slipped himself inside of you, gasps leaving the both of you. He gave you time to adjust and waited for your nod before he began to thrust into you. The angle paired with your need had you pulling your legs up onto the beach to get leverage and pushing yourself back on him. Deep groans and curses left him as he watched you use him for your pleasure. His hands reached down and gripped your ass, kneading the flesh.

“I swear you’ve got the most perfect ass in the world.”

Your grin was wide as you took in the complement and pushed yourself back on him harder, his eyes slipping closed. His moans were louder than usual and you took pride in that. With a smirk, you reached back and pushed him away, his eyebrows knitting in confusion as you stood up.

“What’s wrong?”

“Lay down.”

His face relaxed and was replaced with a goofy grin as he hurried to lay down where you just were. He held his hands out to steady you and you climbed on top of him. His hands immediately went to your waist and you wasted no time in sliding down on him. He tossed his head back with a breathless laugh as you began to ride him. The weights at the top of the bench began to clang against each other as you rode him but your pleasure was too much to make either of you notice. The sound of your pants and moans, the weights and your skin slapping together were enough loud to cover up the fact that the music playing outside had stopped.

Juice looked up at you in pure adoration as you ground against him, a Goddess just for him. With his hands on your hips, he pulled you back and forth. He was about to tell you how much he loved you when the door to the weight room swung open and revealed Jax, Tig Kozik and Happy. In the front though was your dad and suddenly his face wasn’t nearly as amused and lighthearted as it had been when he first walked in. Juice quickly rolled over with you to cover you as the others laughed. Chibs, on the other hand, shielded his eyes and growled.

“Jesus H Christ. Really?!”

“Dad! I uh…it’s not…”

“Can you have the decency to keep it down at least?”

Not waiting for an answer, he slammed the door shut and left both you and Juice in the room, mortified. You quickly shuffled to pull your pants up while Juice stayed there still.

“I mean…they already walked in on us. We might as well finish…”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, straightening out your shirt.

“No. I want to go hide in your dorm and never come out.”

After getting yourselves situated, you both walked out of the room, only to see Kozik and Tig still standing there, obnoxious smiles on their faces.

“You got caught, Princess.”

A groan left your lips as you covered your face in embarrassment.

“How did he know?”

“You guys were in here banging weights together and moaning up a storm, how would we not know? We heard someone getting it in here and we thought it was Sack. It wasn’t until we got right up to the door that we knew it was you. ‘Oh Juice, yeah baby, harder, don’t-” 

“Alright! That’s enough.”

They continued to laugh and tease you, mimicking your moans but you covered your face and walked away to Juice’s dorm, where you planned to stay for the rest of the lockdown. You knew the guys would never let you live this one down.


End file.
